All Because of A Rat and an Owl
by Seriously Troublesome
Summary: Oikawa Tooru and Kise Ryota, have always hated each other since their first disastrous meeting in the Hogwarts Express where Kise accidentally jinxed Oikawa. Everybody who are their friends, know this. Flash forward to five years later and their pride blesses them.


Oikawa was worried. Very worried. His pet rat, Iwa-chan went missing without a single clue to where he might have disappeared,

"Iwa-chan! Hey, Iwa-chan! Where art thou?!"

Okay.

That was worrying. Iwa-chan would run to Oikawa once that line was uttered for some reason. Oikawa started hyperventilating like that Hufflepuff friend of Tobio-chan's. (And he wasn't talking about the cute little shrimp either)

He went to the place he last saw Iwa-chan, near where Kise Ryota, Oikawa's rival, perched his owl.

Just then, Oikawa noticed Kise's owl, Hanacchi, sitting on the owl perch, and Oikawa swore it looked like the cat that ate the canary.

Hold the phone.  
The cat that ate the canary.

Oikawa looked horrified and looked below the owl perch.

Indeed, there was nothing but a mere tail.

'WHAT THE HECK?!' Oikawa could only register this in his brain.

Oikawa's senses were clouded by rage. Knowing Kise that bastard, his owl was a bastard just like him and he ate Iwa-chan.  
Oikawa shook with rage and started shaking the startled owl which started hooting loudly,

"Oi, Oikawa! STOP! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY OWL?!" Kise yelled angrily.

Oikawa glared at Kise. "Your damn owl ate my rat!" Kise snorted.

"Very likely! Have you got any proof?" Kise challenged.

Oikawa glared. "I saw a damn tail under the perch! And it looks exactly like Iwa-chan's tail!" he answered, huffing.

Kise raised an eyebrow. "Right, and I'm the tooth fairy." he said sarcastically.

Oikawa smirked darkly. "Explains why I didn't get coins when I was a kid, stuffing teeth under my pillow. Because a meanie is the tooth fairy." he goaded, knowing it would piss Kise off.

Kise growled. "Look. If you don't stop pissing the hell out of me, I don't know what the fuck I'll do." he whispered darkly.

The two were nose to nose now. "Your owl. Ate. My. Rat."  
"And. What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want. Me. To. Do?!"  
"Do. What. A. Normal. Person. Will. Do. In. This. Situation!"

"Will you two stop it, already?! Don't make me send you to Takeuchi-sensei!" Himuro Tatsuya growled, looking at them from the side of his Transfiguration book.

The two stopped their glaring match and looked as sorry as possible at Himuro.

"Sorry, Himuro-senpai, ssu! But he-"

"Don't you dare pin it on me, you damn bastard! Your damn owl ate my rat!"

"Nobody asked you to have such a weak pet!"

Oikawa really got incensed now and raised his fist. "What the heck, you bast-"

Himuro got up from the bed he was sitting on, placed the book down, and went up to them, sighing.

"Look you two. This feud of yours has gone on for five long years. And this is going on for long enough." He said, raking a hand through his hair.

"Always you disturb everybody around you with this stupid feud of yours. It's gone on for long enough, like I said, and it's time to take you two to Takeuchi-sensei. He'll decide what to do." Himuro finished.

The duo's eyes widened and they looked at each other.

There seemed to be a silent communication between them. Disgust, reluctance and resignation flashed in their eyes. They finally nodded at each other and looked at Himuro.

"Fine." Kise said, resignedly.  
"We'll get along." Oikawa said, disgustedly, forcing the words out as if they were poison.  
"Just don't take us to Takeuchi-sensei, senpai!" Kise bawled.  
Himuro looked at them suspiciously. "Really? No brawling over whether Hanacchi ate Iwa-chan or not?" he asked. One would wonder how he said the pets' names with a straight face.

Oikawa nodded. Kise blinked slowly and nodded.

Himuro still looked suspicious. He raised an eyebrow and gave them the "I'll be watching you" symbol. He then walked away.  
They nodded and smiled angelically at each other, though disgust at how this happened was flashing through their minds.

Oikawa's smile turned into a sour look once Himuro was out of their eyesight. Kise's expression was just the same.  
"Look, get this straight, I'm only doing this because-" Oikawa started but Kise cut him off.  
"Because you don't like getting into trouble. Yeah I know. So we have to pretend like we're the best of buddies all of a sudden." Kise grouped.  
"Your damn-" Kise slapped a hand to Oikawa's mouth, who looked revolted at his rival touching him and flicked his hand away.  
"You idiot! You want everyone to go running and telling senpai? Or worse, sensei? We'll just have to pretend this shit never happened." Kise hissed.  
Oikawa scowled.  
Kise smirked darkly.  
A hidden challenge went through their minds;  
'We'll see who gets into trouble first.'

It wasn't actually all that tough, pretending to be friends, as the two were both skilled actors and were talented at the art of deceiving people….  
"Kasamatsu…..I can't believe what the heck my eyes are seeing now." Iwaizumi Hajime, after whom the unfortunate rat was named, commented as he saw Oikawa and Kise skipping down a corridor, arms linked together.  
Kasamatsu nodded, gaping.

"SATSUKI!" Aomine Daiki yelled, rushing into the Ravenclaw common room.  
Momoi Satsuki, was reading for her Charms test, and didn't appreciate her childhood friend yelling and getting glares directed in her.  
Hence her sour face.  
"Dai-chan. What is it?" she asked crisply.  
Aomine was panting. "I just saw Oikawa…..huff and…..Kise…..reading….In the library together!"  
Momoi's eyes widened.  
"SPILL THE DETAILS!" She gushed excitedly.  
Aomine was only too glad to do so.

"KAGEYAMA!" Yelled Hinata Shouko, rushing forth into the Gryffindor common room.  
"What is it, dumbass?" Kageyama asked irritably.  
"The Great King and….Kise-kun, were feeding each other!" Shouko said, panting.  
Kageyama only widened his eyes.

"It. Must be a phenomenon, Akashi-san." Kuroko Tetsuya declared.

His girlfriend, Akashi Seira shook her head. "No. So far, it's been five minutes since I saw them together, and Harry Potter hasn't risen from the grave yet.." Seira said, quite seriously.

Kuroko shook his head. "But Akashi-san, pigs should have at least started-"

"Stop being ridiculous, Tetsuya and let me do my damn Care of Magical Creatures homework." Akashi Seijuro, Seira's brother growled out.

"But Akashi-kun, Kise-kun and Oikawa-san were-"

"I. Clearly do not give a damn." Seijuro grit out.

"-whispering and laughing together." Kuroko continued, his braing rejoicing at seeing Seijuro's heterochromatic eyes widen.

"What. You're not joking are you." he said, blankly, homework forgotten.

Kuroko shook his head. "I'm quite serious, Akashi-kun."

Seira nodded. "I saw it too."

"Why hasn't Chihiro started showing emotions other than his hormonal frustration yet?" Seijuro whispered, referring to his emotionless boyfriend, a Ravenclaw senior in his seventh year.

"Oi." The annoyed senior replied. The three were in the Gryffindor common room and Seijuro's boyfriend had come along….For reasons Kuroko and Seira didn't want to know.

Coming back to the point however, Seira giggled and Kuroko smirked widely, arm around his girlfriend's waist, emotionless cover be damned.

"Just because." Kuroko said, merrily. Chihiro Mayuzumi turned to glare at Kuroko.  
"Oi."  
"Do you now ship OiKi, senpai?" Kuroko asked innocently.  
"Nah. KiseKawa is better." the senpai replied.  
The twins widened their eyes.  
"Are we. In an anime?" Seijuro asked frostily.  
"It's the latest trend. Hate to love tropes are pretty popular, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied seriously. Seira's eyes widened.

"Senpai! Stop giving Tetsuya-kun light novels!"

Kuroko sneaked a kiss to his girlfriend's lips.

Seijuro groaned.

'All this rubbish because of Ryota and Tooru. Remind me to butcher them next time I see them for making me see my sister kiss my best friend.' the heterochromatic lad thought grimly as he saw a make out session before him.  
Mayuzumi could only throw up in disgust.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Bokuto Kotaro yelled out in the Ravenclaw common room, rushing in.  
Akaashi Keiji groaned as his Hufflepuff boyfriend's antics brought him glares from the other Ravenclaws. "Kotaro-san. Stop being ridiculous, please." Akaashi groused out.  
"But, Keiji! I saw Kise and Oikawa hang out like best buddies!" Akaashi rolled his eyes.  
"Kotaro-san, people are gossiping around about Oikawa-san and Kise-san do the impossible. It's nothing new." he grit out.

After three months;

Oikawa smirked. "Our act is getting pretty good, eh?"

Kise smirked. "You bet, Oikawacchi."

Oikawa looked shocked at Kise.

"Wait. What did you just say?" Oikawa asked.

Kise blinked. "I just agreed with you."

"And...you called me Oikawacchi."

Kise nodded slowly. "It doesn't feel...like an act anymore, you know."

Oikawa's eyes widened. "What?"

Kise went red. "Forget it." he grit out harshly.

Oikawa shook his head. "It's not about that, Ryo-, sorry, Kise-kun. I feel the same way. It doesn't feel like an act anymore." he said slowly, after a while.

Kise's eyes widened. "You too?"

Oikawa couldn't widen his eyes further. "You….feel the same way?"

Kise nodded slowly.

Oikawa smiled, for the first time, genuinely at Kise. "You're not that much of a dick you know. You're pretty nice….For a snobby pure blood." he said, grinning widely.

Kise smirked. "You're not that bad...For a pretty boy."

They looked at each other for a while and started laughing.

"You know, Oikawacchi, Kurokocchi and Mayuzumi-senpai-"

"Ship us together. Yeah. It's hilarious seeing their faces when they see us doing friendly shit." Oikawa said, grinning.

Kise laughed, and Oikawa couldn't help but think how….smooth it sounded. "I never thought Kurokocchi could get into yaoi."

Oikawa snickered. "They do say it's the quiet ones you should look out for. Although you can't say that for Akaashi-kun."

Kise nodded. "I swear, he'll tear off Bokutocchi's head if he sees him grinning at us together again."

Oikawa smiled. "And oh my god, have you looked at Tobio-chan and Shou-chan? Their eyes keep popping every time they see us!"

Kise grinned. "But the best reactions of all had to be Kasamatsu-senpai and-"

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa finished grinning.

Kise smiled serenely. "It's not an act anymore, right?" he asked.

Oikawa nodded. "Yeah. I'm tired of acting like friends. It's time we be friends for real. Although" here he pouted and Kise couldn't help but think how cute it was. "I'm not happy that your owl ate my rat." Kise sweat dropped.

"I've told you, I'm sorry! But my owl behaved like all owls did, I can't help it by transfiguring her!" Kise whined. Oikawa grinned. "I was just pulling your leg, Ryou-chan! I don't really care anymore!"

Kise pouted. "Oikawacchi is a meanie." Oikawa grinned. "It's fun pulling your leg!" Kise's eyes had a strange glint in them.

"Is it fun-" Kise moved closer and closer to Oikawa, grinning mischievously. "When I tickle you?" Oikawa's eyes widened and he started to look nervous. "No Ryou-chan, anything but the-"  
"TICKLE ATTACK!"  
"giggle tickling! giggle" Oikawa squealed and giggled at the same time.  
And so their evening progressed smoothly that day.

A week later-

"Maaan! Who wants Transfiguration tests?! And I thought Kuroo-sensei was a nice guy!" Kise whined. Oikawa groaned.

"Tell me about it! Kei-sensei gave too much of D. A. D. A homework!" the pretty boy whined.

"Man! Boy do the teachers want to kill us!" Kise whined, and sat down on a bench opposite the Akashi twins and Kuroko. Oikawa dramatically fell down on the chair next to him.

And ended up pushing the chair but before his head met the ground, Kise smoothly caught him by quickly snaking an arm around Oikawa's waist but he had to bend down in order to catch him properly.

And it was then, the tips of their noses touched

Kuroko, noticing this, nudged his best friend excitedly. "Akashi-kun, my-"

"Tetsuya. You being my best mate be damned, I'll Avada Kedavra you if it's about Tooru and Ryota." Seijuro growled.

"Don't. Using Diffindo is better. At least you don't have a body to hide." Seira said serenely. Kuroko widened his eyes as he looked at his girlfriend.

Seijuro smiled. "That's a pretty good idea." he said, serenely. his sister smirked back at him.

"I learnt from the best, brother dearest."

Kuroko moaned softly. "My best mate and girlfriend are devils I swear." the twins smirked at him.

Kise could smell something heavenly, like cinnamon bread, on Oikawa and leaned a bit closer. Oikawa, noticing this, went red in the face.

Kise chuckled a bit, sending shivers down the other male's spine.

"You know, Oikawacchi. You've always driven me crazy." the pure blood wizard started.

Oikawa, not wanting to appear meek, smirked lightly and moved an inch closer. "Oh yeah, Ryou-chan? In what way?"

Kise openly smirked. "You were always...too pretty." seeing that Oikawa went even redder, the younger male widened his smirk a bit further and closed the distance between them, successfully molding his lips against Oikawa's.

The older male gasped softly, allowing Kise to enter his mouth further. Oikawa closed his eyes in bliss and let Kise explore every inch of his mouth with his tongue, shivering at how smoothly he moved.

They pulled back after what seemed like a blissful eternity but rather a short minute. Oikawa stood up, grinning and set the chair where it was, sitting on it.

"Well. Looks like we've moved from rivals to-"  
"Friends to-"  
"People who like like each other?" Oikawa asked innocently. Kise laughed.  
"Probably."

OMAKE:

It was two days after Oikawa and Kise announced their relationship to their friends.

And currently, one could see the duo in Transfiguration class, snogging the hell out of each other in the back seat.

How Tetsurou Kuroo, sharpest teacher since Severus Snape, didn't find out was a mystery. But after ten minutes, he wondered what the hell Seira and Shouko were going red in the face for. (And why blood was dripping from their noses)

He moved to the back of the class, and to his horrified anger, saw the two model students of his house, snogging the life out of each other.

Aomine, sniggering, nudged Kise. "Hey, Sensei is here." He whispered into his best friend's ear.

Kise went red and immediately pulled back. Oikawa, not having seen the angry professor yet, pouted. "Ryou-chan, why did you pull back?" He whined. Kise, trembling, pointed to Kuroo smirking darkly in anger.

"So...I see two people find professing their love during class is more important than their OWLs.." Kuroo drawled at the trembling duo.  
The temperature in the class went down, and even Seijuurou, a person who got rarely fazed by anything, was looking rather troubled.  
The students of Hogwarts didn't call Kuroo 'Severus Snape the II' for nothing. (Even if he had a sense of humor and could be found snogging the life out of his husband at times in his office but that was kind of irrelevant.)

The point was, if looks could have killed, the duo would have been dead by now.

As it was, they got a severe scolding and-  
"Your detention, is to clean the girls' bathrooms-" Kuroo smirked at the growing look of horror on the couple's faces and continued, "-Without magic."

"Why is it a crime to profess our love?!" Oikawa muttered.

Kuroo, supervising them at the entrance, shouted angrily. "Shut up and clean the damn bathroom, pretty boy!"

Oikawa muttered profanities under his breath while Kise cleaned with a disgusted look on his face.

Kuroo just grinned while Kuroo Kei, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor gaped at him.

"Tetsurou. That's kind of hardcore. And hypocritical." The professor deadpanned.

Kuroo whistled. "I can't hear you, darling." The childish professor sing-sang.

Kei rolled his eyes and moved on.

Shouko, who was hurrying to her class, sweatdropped at the scene while Kageyama pushed her gently, giving her a look that clearly said 'Move on dumbass'.


End file.
